De dochter van een moordenaar
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Dit gaat over Severus Sneep die Perkamentus heeft vermoord. Zijn dochter die bij zijn zus woont heeft het er erg moeilijk mee. Voor meer info lees het verhaal
1. Chapter 1

De dochter van een moordenaar.

Notes auteur:

Dit heeft niks te maken met me anderen verhalen.

Proloog hoofdstuk.

Er zat een meisje alleen huilend op haar kamer. Ze was bezig met haar spullen intepakken.

Haar groene ogen stonden vol tranen van verdriet. Ze kon niet geloven wat haar tante haar zojuist had vertelt. Ze dacht terug aan wat haar tante zei.

Flashback

"Luthien wil je even komen?"had haar tante gevraagd. "Ja tante?"zei Luthien haar tanten keek haar ernstig aan. "Er is wat gebeurt op Zweinstein."zei haar tante. Luthien schrok "Het schoolhoofd is vermoord." "Wat? Hoe kan dat? Is papa in orden?"vroeg Luthien gesrokken.

"Luthien ga zitten"zei haar tante Luthien deed wat haar gezegd werd. "Je weet toch dat je vader vroeger een dooddoener was?"Luthien knikten. "Hij is waarschijnlijk nooit gestopt. Hij heeft Perkamentus vermoord."zei haar tante. Luthien barsten in huilen uit. Nee, dit kon niet dit mag niet. Hij had haar beloofd dat ze weer samen zouden zijn. Weer een gezin werden. Dat hij een manier had gevonden om weer samen te zijn. Dit was niet wat ze hoopten of wilden. Dacht ze.

Haar tante besteden geen aandacht aan Luthien's gehuil. "Nu me broer je niet meer komt ophalen hoef ik niet meer voor je te zorgen. Pak je spullen in. Je gaat naar Zweinstein. Ook al wilde je vader dat niet. Ik wil je ook niet meer het hellen jaar hebben na 10 jaar. Dat hij steeds beloofde je weg te halen.

"Ja tante."zei Luthien.

"Hou op met dat gejank of je krijgt klappen. Nu is mijn broertje er niet meer om je te beschermen. Dus kan ik doen met je wat ik wil."zei haar tante gemeen.

Luthien liep gesroken naar haar kamer. Haar tante was erg gewelddadig. Maar toen haar vader erachter kwam durfden haar tante het niet meer. Maar nu had haar tante vrij spel.

Hoofdstuk 1: de ontmoeting.

Luthien zat in de trein. Ze keek triest uit het raam. Er gleed een eenzamen traan over haar wang, gevolgd door nog een en nog een. Al snel huilden Luthien weer.


	2. hoofdstuk 1: ontmoetingen

Bedantk voor je reactie celialuna ik blijf redelijk in de verhaal lijn met wat aanpasingen.

Hoofdstuk 1: de ontmoeting.

Luthien zat in de trein. Ze keek triest uit het raam. Er gleed een eenzamen traan over haar wang, gevolgd door nog een en nog een. Al snel huilden Luthien weer.

Ze veegde snel de tranen weg toen er werd geklopt. "Mag ik hier zitten? Het is overal al vol."vroeg een meisje met bruin haar. Luthien knikten. Het meisje ging zitten. "Je bent nieuw hè?"vroeg het meisje. Luthien knikten weer. "Maar je bent te oud voor een eerstejaars." "Ik ga naar het laatste jaar."zei Luthien. "Dan kom je bij mij. Ik ben Hermelien Griffel."zei Hermelien. "Ik ben Luthien"Luthien beet even op haar lip en zei toen met moeite. "Sneep." Hermelien schrok zichtbaar. "Ben je familie van de dooddoener Severus Sneep?"vroeg Hermelien. Luthien knikte en voelde de tranen weer op komen en voor ze het wist huilden ze weer en zei snikkend: "Hij-hij is mijn vader." "Wat erg voor je."zei Hermelien medelevend. "Waarom ben je nooit naar Zweinstein gegaan?" Vroeg Hermelien. "Omdat mijn vader dat niet wilde, ik weet niet waarom."antwoorden Luthien. Hermelien pakten een schone papieren zakdoek en gaf die aan Luthien, die hem dankbaar aanpakten. "Ik ga ook door dat hij me vader is zeker weten geen vrienden krijgen." Zei ze droevig. "O jawel hoor, de 1e zit voor je."zei Hermelien glimlachtent. "Echt waar? Dank je!" zei Luthien blij. "Geen dank."zei Hermelien. "En als ze zien dat je anders bent dan je vader krijg je wel meer vrienden."zei Hermelien er bemoedigend achteraan. Luthien knikten. De rest van de reis was het stil en probeerden Luthien zichzelf te kalmeren.

Toen ze op Zweinstein op het perron liepen werden Hermelien en Luthien ingehaald door 2 jongens. "hèhè, waar waren jullie nou?"vroeg Hermelien die de jongens duidelijk kenden. Luthien bleef zwijgend naast Hermelien lopen. "Jou zoeken."zei Harry. "Waar was jij?"vroeg Ron. "Ik heb de helle tijd bij Luthien in een coupe gezeten."zei Hermelien geriteerd. "Wie is Luthien?"vroeg Ron. "Dat ben ik."zei Luthien die in Ron's zicht ging lopen. "Ik ben Ron Wemel."zei Ron. "En ik ben Harry Potter."zei Harry. Luthien durfden haar naam niet te zeggen tegen Harry dit zag Hermelien dus deed zij het voor haar. Het was beter als Harry het meteen wist. "En dit is Luthien Sneep."zei Hermelien die Luthien voorstelden. "SNEEP?"schreeuwde Harry en Ron zo hard dat er mensen omkeken.

Sorry van de lengte maar vond het een goed einde voor hoofdstuk 2…hopelijk vonden jullie het leuk….graag reacties! Xxxjes.


End file.
